Life In My New Home
by UmiEcho
Summary: May Maple had a decision to make. Go with her dad to Johto for a whole year or stay in Hoenn. Guess which she chose? Multiple shippings


**Story: Life in My New Home!**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: May Maple had a decision to make. Go with her dad to Johto for a whole year or stay in Hoenn. Guess which she chose? Multiple shippings**

**P.O.V: May**

**I was going to upload another before this one but I decided to put this up first! For anyone who wants to know, this story takes place in the lovely Goldenrod City! Enjoy ^^ **

Chapter 1: New Home and Memories

The car drove up to the house, coming to a stop. We stepped out of the car.

"Well kids, we're here!" Norman, my dad said.

"We're finally here!" I exclaimed, opening the door to our new house. I was absolutely amazed! Our house was a dump compared to this. Oh, that reminds me…I should call mom! I went to the phone and dialed our old number.

"Hello, this is the Petalburg City Gym!" my mom exclaimed, not realizing it was me.

"Hi mom, we made it to Goldenrod!"

"Oh May, that's great! How was the trip?"

"Long and boring," I said. Even though I love traveling, driving an hour to Littleroot, then a day on a boat to New Bark, AND THEN…a three hour drive to Goldenrod! It get old fast!

"Well sweetie, not everything can go as you want it to. You just have to perk up and enjoy it!" That's my mom for you. She always knows how to cheer a person up.

"Thanks mom! Well, I really should get off and help unpack."

"Alright sweetie, bye!" she said, hanging up the phone. I decided then to take a look around the house and find my new room. Then I realized…this house is way too big for five people. Yes, five people: Me, Dad, Max, Dawn Berlitz, and Dawn's mom. Why Dawn and her mom you ask? Well…flash back time.

("Dad, I decided I'm going with you and Max to Johto!" I announced at dinner one week ago.

"Are you sure, honey? This is a big decision…" Dad asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call Dawn!" I ran up to my room, grabbed my cell, fell back on my bed, and called Dawn.

"Hello…" I could tell by her voice she had just woke up.

"Hey Dawn! I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't worry about it. It's already twelve o'clock noon here, so I need to get up. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just made the decision to go to Johto with Dad and Max!"

"O-M-G! That's great! I'm going to come with you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, how the heck can you come with me? I LIVE in Hoenn, you LIVE in Sinnoh!"

"Well still, I'm gonna ask my mom anyway if we can move with you guys!" she exclaimed, hanging up on me.)

Apparently she really did ask because she called me the next day saying her mom said yes. Oi, what a pain! Oh well, it will be great seeing Dawn for the first time in seven years! The next thing I did was unpack my stuff. Seeing all my things made me feel at home again! While unpacking my stuff, I found a picture…A picture of me and Brendan at last years school dance. Tears ran down my face.

"Oh Brendan…" I said to myself. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"May!" A familiar yelled. I wiped my tears and turned around, only to be crushed to death by a hug. "May, I missed you so much! You look so much different gurl!"

"Of course Dawn! It has been seven years since we saw each other, so I different!" I exclaimed while laughing. "You're personality hasn't changed a bit, DeDe!"

"Well your attitude hasn't changed either---DON'T CALL ME DEDE!!" I laughed. You see, me and Dawn met when my family went over to Sinnoh for a convention for gym leaders and the Batter Frontier brains came to be in Veilstone City that year. I first saw her when some blonde headed kid (I think his name was Barry) was laughing after her when she fell.

("Haha looks like DeDe fell again!" the Blonde headed kid exclaimed. She began crying and yelling.

"I told you not to call me Dede, Barry!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…De-De!" He was really looking to be slapped upside his head.

"Barry..." Dawn burst out crying. I had it! WHAM! I slapped that kid right in the mouth.

"She said not to call her that! What kind of idiotic jerk are you?!" I yelled at him. He responded back.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and DeDe, not you!" He mad me so mad I pushed him to the ground. I laughed!

"Haha how does it feel to be laughed at like you laughed at her?!?!" He started crying.

"MOMMY!" He ran off, crying to his m-o-m-m-y. I turned and walked over to Dawn, extending my hand down to her.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

"*sniff* Yeah…" She took my hand and got up. "Thank you for *sniff* helping me…He just wouldn't stop calling me De-De."

"Why does he call you that anyway??" She explained it the whole story to me and I laughed but not to be mean. "Are you serious? That's a funny story!"

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone this! Promise you won't?")

That's why I call Dawn, De-De. Which is funny since I actually hit that boy for calling her that and now I'm calling her that just to get on her nerves, wow, life is just messed up! Then a boy with blonde hair wearing a white and orange striped polo and a green scarf came walking up behind Dawn, wrapping his arms around her.

"Umm Dawn…who's that??"

"Oh this is Barry! Remember, he's the boy you hit when we first met?"

"That's him?? Well anyway why's he here and most of all…WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS ARMS AROUND YOU WAIST?!?!"

"Well when I told him I was moving all the way to Johto for a year, he absolutely would not let me go unless he came so here he is! Oh, umm he's my…boyfriend," she explained. I stood there shocked. He is her b-boyfriend??? OMG!

"I-I'm so h-happy for you g-guys!" I stammered, not enjoying this one bit.

"Are you okay May??"

"Sure."

"Time for bed everyone! Barry go to your room now!" Dawn's mom exclaimed from outside my door.

"Well I'll be going now Dawn," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay bye Barry-Bear!" He blushed but quickly turned around to hide it. As soon as he left the room, me and Dawn got into our pajamas, talked for what seemed like forever until well Dawn's mom (for now on, I'm just gonna call her Johanna) came to the room and told us to go to bed.

That next morning, Johanna woke us up.

"Time for school!" she exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Both me and Dawn yelled, getting up in rush.

"Did you guys already forget?" We both nodded, quickly getting dressed. Breakfast came and gone as we walked out the door.

"Hey May! Looks like I'm going to at your school this year!"

"Oh yeah, you're a freshman now! Oh wait…this sucks!" I exclaimed. "Hey Dawn, are you nervous about school since this is our new school?"

"Yeah a little bit but I'm fine since I have you and Barry! That reminds me…where is Barry?"

Suddenly, Barry came running up to us. He was panting like crazy!

"Wake up late?" Dawn asked him.

"Yep," he said. Dawn shrugged then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well at least you woke up right? I mean you can't miss the first day of school and plus I'll be there!" she exclaimed, winking at him. That made him flinch and blush. Dawn saw it and giggled.

After walking a few blocks we arrived at Goldenrod High, the biggest school I have ever seen! I was now nervous when I saw all the kids walking towards the front of the school which had to be at least 1,000 some kids!

"This isn't going to go well…"

**Why was May crying over Brendan? How did Barry and Dawn start going out? What's going to happen next I wonder? XD This took awhile to write! I haven't even started on chapter 2 ^^; Well anyway hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully I will update it soon as well as upload the other story. Peace out!**

**~Little-Miss-Emma**


End file.
